A Long Time
by Fairy Kim
Summary: "Kita akan hidup bersama dan bahagia."/"Maaf karena aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, maaf membuatmu sedih, maaf membuatmu mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang aku buat, maaf membuatmu berdiri disini dan kedinginan. Maaf."/"Jangan tinggalkan aku...tetaplah disini."/"Jangan pergi."/"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau telah memberi jawabannya padaku."


**A Long Time**

Hai hai mina-san, Fai balik lagi nih,hehe tapi Fai datang bukan sama Heart Diamond-nya...Oke ini adalah fanfict versi aslinya Long Time yang Fai bilang dulu,,,,(aduh jadul kemana aja nih Fai baru publish sekarang?),hehe tapi gak apa-apa semoga kalian suka dan gomen ne mina kalau ceritanya buat kalian bosan...mianhae kalau ada salah nama atau salah ketik, maklum aja Fai baru disini dan pastinya kemampuan Fai gak seberapa...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae...

oke kalau begitu "Selamat Membaca"... :D

_Cast :_

_Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk Super Junior)_

_Park Hye Ra (OC)_

"_**Kita akan hidup bersama dan bahagia."**_

Seorang namja memarkirkan mobilnya di basemen sebuah apartement mewah. Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya. Banyak pikiran yang membahagiakan dalam benak namja itu, berbagai rencana telah disusun olehnya.

Seorang yeoja sedang asyik menonton acara televisi favoritnya. Sesekali yeoja itu tertawa saat adegan lucu muncul disana. Kaos kebesaran dengan leher lebar berwarna putih di padukan dengan celana pendek hitam begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Rambut panjangnya yang basah menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sedang menikmati waktu santainya malam ini. Suara bel apartementnya mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu dari acara yang tengah ditontonnya. _'Mengganggu saja' _batin yeoja itu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kesal. Sebuah kalimat tak menyenangkan sudah disiapkan untuk memaki orang yang telah mengganggu acara santainya tadi. Sebuah senyum menyambut saat yeoja itu membuka pintu apartementnya. Wajahnya tampak kaget sekaligus bingung mendapati siapa yang berkunjung padanya malam ini.

"Oppa!" ucap yeoja itu pelan, kalimat yang tadi disiapkannya terpaksa ia telan kembali.

"Mendengar dari suaramu, sepertinya kau tidak senang aku datang kemari." Ucap namja dihadapannya sambil masuk ke dalam.

"Aniyo bukan begitu. Biasanya Oppa memberi kabar kalau akan kemari." Jawab yeoja itu sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

Namja itu berbalik, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan yeoja itu. Biasanya saat ia kemari tak pernah melihat yeoja itu dengan pakaian yang seperti sekarang, tapi itu membuatnya senang karena bisa melihat yeoja-nya terlihat seksi. Sebelumnya yeoja itu tak pernah mau berpakaian seperti itu jika sedang bersamanya.

"Kau cantik." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak mengabariku kalau mau kemari?" yeoja itu tak menanggagapi kata-kata namja itu sebelumnya.

"Aku ada _meeting_ disekitar sini jadi aku mampir." Jawab namja itu sambil membuka jasnya.

"Oppa mau ku buatkan teh?"

"Hm."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap yeoja itu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hye Ra-ya aku akan menginap." Ucap namja itu saat melihat yeoja-nya hampir memasuki dapur.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Oppa setelah ini." Teriak yeoja itu dari dapur.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum. Sejak memarkirkan mobilnya tadi namja itu tak pernah mau berhenti tersenyum. Pembicaraan beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Hye Ra tiba-tiba membuat namja itu segera membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam.

"Ani." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar Oppa dulu." Ucap yeoja itu sambil berlalu.

"Kau masih saja cuek padaku." Gumam namja itu saat melihat yeoja-nya memasuki kamar yang biasa ditempatinya jika menginap disini.

Aroma mint menguar dari teh yang sedang diminum namja itu. Wanginya bercampur dengan aroma lemon yang menguar dari pengharum ruangan yang ditempatinya. "Hah... Hye Ra-ya, kau yeojachingu-ku yang dingin dan pemalu." Gumam namja itu pelan. Ingatannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana dia bertemu dengan Hye Ra untuk petama kalinya.

Saat itu Hye Ra masih mengenakan seragam High School, mugkin usianya sekitar 17 tahun. Dan ia baru diangkat menjadi salah satu Direktur diperusahaan keluarganya, usianya 23 tahun saat itu. Yah mungkin ia gila karena selalu memikirkan gadis yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah, tapi semakin lama ia sadar kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Usia bukanlah halangan untuknya mendekati yeoja itu, tak ada alasan untuk ia mendekati yeoja itu selain rasa penasaran dihatinya. Semakin lama ia dan yeoja itu semakin dekat, sampai saat membahagiakan itu tiba. Ia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja itu, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mendapatkan jawaban itu, jawaban yang membuatnya seakan ingin berteriak saat itu juga, yeoja itu menerima cintanya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dan hubungan itu terus berlanjut hingga sampai saat ini, yeoja itu menjadi kekasihnya sudah 6 tahun lebih. Ia berjanji bahwa kejadian 6 tahun lalu akan ia jadikan hari yang paling membahagiakan dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Pasti tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Oppa."

"Hyukie Oppa."

"Hyuk Jae Oppa!" teriakan itu berhasil membuat namja bernama Hyuk Jae itu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Namja itu melihat ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Hye Ra yang menatapnya kesal. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut yeoja-nya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya saat melihat Hye Ra menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau mengacuhkanku." Jawab Hye Ra sambil menggeser duduknya menjauhi Hyuk Jae. Ah yeoja itu marah rupanya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum melihat tingkah Hye Ra yang membuatnya gemas itu.

"Mianhae." Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil menyentuh pipi putih Hye Ra.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Oppa mandi. Oppa mandilah." Ucap Hye Ra sambil bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Huk Jae bingung.

"Aku mau ke kamar." Jawab Hye Ra tanpa berbalik.

"Aku lapar. Bisa buatkan aku makan malam?" tanya Hyuk Jae sedikit memaksa.

Yah ditelinga Hye Ra itu bukan terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi perintah, dan mau tak mau Hye Ra harus berbalik dan menuju ke dapur, ia ingat tadi hanya memasak makan malam sedikit yang cukup hanya untuknya. Lagipula Hyuk Jae tidak bilang mau ke apartementnya jadi Hye Ra tidak memasak banyak. Dan lagi Hye Ra tidak mau membuat Hyuk Jae gelisah tidak bisa tidur karena perutnya yang kosong.

Lain dipikiran Hye Ra lain pula dipikiran Hyuk Jae. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu lapar, itu hanya alasan agar Hye Ra tidak masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya saat ia mandi. Oh ayolah ia lelaki normal, ia juga ingin melihat yeoja-nya sesekali berpakaian pendek seperti saat ini mengingat Hye Ra tidak pernah menggunakan baju yang pendek dan terbuka saat di depan umum ataupun saat bersamanya. Jadi sebenarnya Hyuk Jae memanfaatkan kesempatan ini? Yah anggap saja itu kebetulan, ia juga tidak tahukan kalau Hye Ra menggunakan baju seperti itu saat ia tak bersamanya ditambah lagi ia kemari tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, anggap saja itu poin plusnya.

Hyuk Jae keluar kamarnya dengan celana panjangnya dan kaos putih yang belum ia kenakan. Hyuk Jae memang sengaja menyimpan bajunya di apartement Hye Ra, ia memang sering menginap jika pulang dari kantor larut malam. OK, sebenarnya ini apartement milik Hyuk Jae tapi Hye Ra yang menempatinya berhubung Hyuk Jae masih tinggal dirumah orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Hye Ra sedang menyiapkan makanannya dimeja makan. Ia berjalan mendekati Hye Ra yang sedang sibuk dengan piring ditangannya.

"Kebiasaanmu saat dirumah jangan dibawa kesini Oppa." Ucap Hye Ra tanpa memandang Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae yang bingung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Hye Ra meminta penjelasan.

"Pakai bajumu dan jangan berkeliaran tanpa pakaian seperti itu disini." Ucap Hye Ra kesal.

Hyuk Jae menyeringai saat mendapat jawaban ketus dari kekasihnya itu. "Mian aku lupa." Jawabnya santai dan duduk dikursi.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang melihat Hye Ra hanya duduk di depannya tanpa makan apapun.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum Oppa kesini, aku masih kenyang."

"Kalau begitu tetap disitu sampai aku selesai."

"Ne."

Hyuk Jae makan dengan lahap. Hye Ra memang paling ahli dalam urusan membuat makanan seperti ini. Mungkin Hyuk Jae akan cepat menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21:35, tapi belum ada yang mau masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Setelah makan malam tadi tidak ada pembicaraan lagi antara Hyuk Jae dan Hye Ra. Hyuk Jae hanya menatap layar televisi tanpa minat dan Hye Ra membaca novel yang dibawakan Hyuk Jae dua hari yang lalu. Hyuk Jae jadi sedikit menyesal membelikan novel itu untuk Hye Ra karena sekarang novel itu jadi pusat perhatian Hye Ra dibanding dirinya. Karena bosan, Hyuk Jae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah balkon. Ia menatap langit malam ini dengan sedikit perasaan dongkol, jika sudah berurusan dengan novel Hye Ra sering lupa waktu dan sesuatu disekitarnya. Tanpa Hyuk Jae sadari, Hye Ra menutup novelnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Hye Ra tahu Hyuk Jae sedang kesal. Ia berdiri disamping Hyuk Jae dan menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba, malam ini udaranya sangat menusuk. Kulit Hye Ra yang tidak terlapisi pakaian merinding saat merasakan angin malam berhembus.

"Malam ini dingin ya Oppa." Ucap Hye Ra memecahkan keheningan. Hyuk Jae hanya menoleh tanpa memberi respon apapun dan kembali menatap langit.

Hye Ra tersenyum, ia tahu Hyuk Jae masih marah "Kalau Oppa tidak masuk bisa sakit. Disini dingin." Ucapnya lagi, masih tak ada respon dari Hyuk Jae. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Hye Ra kembali masuk kedalam tanpa bicara. Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum singkat saat melihat Hye Ra memasuki kamarnya. Yeoja itu benar, malam ini udaranya dingin. Hyuk Jae terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menempel dipunggungnya. Ia melihat jaket hitam yang besar tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau Oppa sakit." Ucap Hye Ra tanpa menoleh ke arah Hyuk Jae. Namja itu sadar bahwa dari tadi Hye Ra tidak mengganti bajunya, yeoja itu masih mengenakan kaos putih yang kebesaran dan celana hitam pendeknya. Hyuk Jae masih memperhatikan Hye Ra, yeoja itu memeluk dirinya sendiri saat angin berhembus.

"Pabo, kenapa pakaianmu tipis hah?" tanya Hyuk Jae sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa tidak memakai jaket? Seharusnya kau memakai baju yang tebal. Bukan aku yang akan sakit tapi kau." Lanjutnya.

"Kajja kita masuk." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku mau disini sebentar." Ucap Hye Ra pelan.

"Aku tidak akan sakit kalau sebentar kan Oppa?" lanjut Hye Ra.

Hyuk Jae memandang Hye Ra yang masih memperhatikan langit malam. Mungikn yeoja itu menyukai pamandangan yang dilihatnya. Hyuk Jae membiarkan yeoja-nya berdiri di balkon sambil memandang keatas. Hye Ra yang terus mengelus lengannya sendiripun tak luput dari pandangan Hyuk Jae. Ia tahu yeoja itu kedinginan, ia memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Apa Oppa marah?" ucap Hye Ra tiba-tiba.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku sering membuat Oppa marah." Lanjut Hye Ra tanpa memberi kesempatan Hyuk Jae untuk menjawab.

Hye Ra berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hyuk Jae. Ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Hyuk Jae. _'Apa Hye Ra menangis? Apa aku yang membuatnya menangis? Apa aku keterlaluan?'_ pertanyaan lain terus bermunculan dikepala Hyuk Jae. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia menyesal membuat Hye Ra mengucapkan kata maaf yang begitu mendalam untuknya. Untuk dirinya yang kekanakan karena kesal Hye Ra tak memperhatikannya, ia kesal karena telah cemburu pada novel yang ia belikan, ia menyesal karena membuat Hye Ra meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya. Ia memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

"Maaf karena aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, maaf membuatmu sedih, maaf membuatmu mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang aku buat, maaf membuatmu berdiri disini dan kedinginan. Maaf." Lanjut Hyuk Jae. Ia merasakan Hye Ra menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan itu benar-benar terasa hangat. Hyuk Jae seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Itu wajar, Hyuk Jae lelaki normal. Ia menginginkan pelukan seperti ini, baginya pelukan ini terasa sangat mewah mengingat selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Hye Ra mereka tak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari berpegangan tangan, pelukan singkat, dan ciuman di kening. Hye Ra memang tak pernah mau melakukan lebih dari tiga hal itu, tapi itu membuat Hyuk Jae bahagia. Hyuk Jae ingin menjaganya sepenuh hati. Selama ini ia tak pernah menemui yeoja seperti Hye Ra, jika bukan Hye Ra mungkin sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan, pelukan atau ciuman dikening. Mungkin jika bukan Hye Ra ia akan beberapa kali berganti kekasih dan pergi dengan yeoja yang berbeda dan memesan kamar hotel. Tapi ini Hye Ra, Hyuk Jae tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu, Hyuk Jae tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang biasa teman-temannya lakukan, Hyuk Jae tidak mau berganti wanita yang dikencaninya karena dia punya Hye Ra. Yeoja yang sudah lama bersamanya, yeoja yang berada dalam pelukannya, Yoeja-nya, Hye Ra-nya, Hyuk Jae tidak mau yang lain, ia hanya ingin Hye Ra.

"Kita kedalam." Ucap Hyuk Jae pelan.

Hye Ra hanya mampu menangguk. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hye Ra ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak keluar, lagipula jika ia menangis untuk apa? Kenapa Hye Ra harus menangis? Kenapa ia ingin menangis? Apa karena Hyuk Jae marah padanya? Entahlah semua ini membingungkan, Hye Ra benar-benar tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Hye Ra hanya mampu mengikuti Hyuk Jae saat namja itu membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Hyuk Jae yang berjalan keluar. _'Apa Oppa masih marah?'_ batinnya.

"Minumlah." Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Hye Ra.

"Ra-ya, mian." Hyuk Jae berucap dengan suara pelan sambil duduk didepan Hye Ra.

"Jeongmal mianhae." Bisiknya.

"Oppa mian." Balas Hye Ra dengan suara pelan sambil menyimpan gelasnya dimeja dekat tempat tidur.

"Oppa yang salah kau tidak perlu minta maaf, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur." Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil membantu Hye Ra berbaring.

"Kajima." Hye Ra menahan tangan Hyuk Jae saat hendak keluar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Oppa, tetaplah disini."

Hyuk Jae tersenyum dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Ne Oppa akan disini sampai kau tidur." Hye Ra kembali terduduk, ia memeluk Hyuk Jae dengan erat. Hyuk Jae yang kaget hanya bisa diam.

"Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanku? Oppa akan selalu bersamaku?" tanya Hye Ra masih memeluk Hyuk Jae.

"Aku tidak mau Oppa meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya.

Hyuk Jae membalas pelukan Hye Ra, namja itu mengelus puncak kepala Hye Ra dengan lembut. "Ne, Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Oppa akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Gomawo." Ucap Hye Ra sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum saat melihat Hye Ra yang menunduk. Malam ini semuanya akan berakhir, Hyuk Jae ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk Hye Ra tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Hyuk Jae sampai tak sadar bahwa Hye Ra memperhatikannya. Sampai sesuatu membuatnya tertegun. Hye Ra mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Tunggu, mencium? Hye Ra menciumnya? Berlebihan memang, tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk Hyuk Jae. Ini pertama kalinya Hye Ra mencium pipinya. Hyuk Jae tersenyum saat menyadari tindakan Hye Ra, _'mungkin dia tidak sadar'_ pikirnya.

"Gomawo Oppa, jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Hye Ra pelan.

Hye Ra tersenyum saat melihat Hyuk Jae tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatnya rindu pada namja itu, senyum itu yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman, senyum itu yang selalu menjadi faforitnya. Sampai-sampai Hye Ra mendekat dan mencium bibir Hyuk Jae yang sedang tersenyum itu. Hyuk Jae terbelalak saat mendapati Hye Ra menciumnya, kali ini bukan dipipi lagi tapi dibibir. Ini ciuman pertama mereka sekaligus ciuman pertama Hye Ra. Bolehkah ia menahannya? Bolehkah ia merasakannya lebih lama? Hyuk Jae segera memeluk Hye Ra dan menahan kepalanya saat dirasakan Hye Ra akan menjauh, Hyuk Jae mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Untuk sekarang Hyuk Jae ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Jahatkah Hyuk Jae? Apakah ia mengambil keuntungan saat Hye Ra menciumnya? Kesempatankah? Ini hanya kebetulan, yah meskipun boleh dibilang bahwa ini juga kesempatan. Bukankah ada pepatah bahwa kesempatan itu hanya datang satu kali? Ya mungkin inilah maksudnya, inilah kesempatan itu walaupun dalam situasi yang seperti ini, tapi Hyuk Jae mensyukuri adanya pepatah itu saat ini.

Hye Ra mendorong pelan dada Hyuk Jae. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba mencium namja itu. Hye Ra malu, sangat malu sampai-sampai tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya. Hye Ra akui ini memang pertama kali untuknya, itu ciuman pertamanya tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Hye Ra pikir ciuman itu tak akan memunculkan sensasi seperti ini. rasa senang, takut, dan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya entah itu apa bercampur jadi satu. Inikah rasanya ciuman pertama itu?

"Ehm...i..itu..itu...Mian Oppa." Ucap Hye Ra tergagap sambil memalingkan wajahnhya. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum melihat Hye Ra yang salah tingkah, Hyuk Jae tahu bahwa itu ciuman pertama Hye Ra dan Hyuk Jae senang karenanya. "Kau bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau mau" bisik Hyuk Jae ditelinga Hye Ra. "Aku tak keberatan" tambahnya. Hye Ra menggeser duduknya dan berbaring membelakangi Hyuk Jae, ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hye Ra malu sekali untuk menampakkan dirinya pada Hyuk Jae. "Good night" bisik Hyuk Jae sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Hyuk Jae akan pergi dari kamar itu jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Oppa janji tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" ucap Hye Ra yang kembali menyingkap selimutnya.

"Jangan pergi." Lanjutnya.

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu "Oppa akan disini sampai kau tidur."

"Janji?"

"Ne, janji. Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah larut."

Hye Ra memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae, mungkin ia takut ditinggalkan namja itu. Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Hye Ra. Yeoja cuek dan kekanak-kanakan ini telah berhasil menaklukan hatinya. Siapa sangka yeoja yang bisa bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan itu bisa membuat Hyuk Jae jatuh cinta. Hye Ra benar-benar gadis yang unik, disatu sisi bisa menjadi adik perempuan yang manis, disatu sisi bisa menjadi gadis dewasa yang menarik, disatu sisi bisa bersikap kekanakan yang menyebalkan, dan disisi yang lain bisa menjadi teman yang ramah. Benar-benar gadis impian banyak namja termasuk Hyuk Jae, dan sekarang gadis itu mencintainya, kekasih hatinya. _'Terimakasih Tuhan karena Kau telah mengirimkan Hye Ra dihidupku'_ batin Hyuk Jae.

Semakin lama genggaman Hye Ra semakin melemah, napasnya mulai teratur, dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Yeoja itu sudah tertidur. Hyuk Jae merapikan selimut ditubuh Hye Ra, "gadis bodoh" gumamnya. Hyuk Jae mengelus pipi Hye Ra lembut dan mengecup keningnya. "Kita akan menikah besok. Bersiaplah" bisik Hyuk Jae pelan ditelinga Hye Ra. Hyuk Jae sadar Hye Ra tak akan mendengarnya tapi ia ingin mengatakannya. Hyuk Jae mencium singkat bibir Hye Ra sebelum pergi dari kamar itu, "Aku punya kejutan untukmu besok pagi, Chagi." Ucap Hyuk Jae sebelum menutup pintu, senyum terus tersungging dibibirnya saat meninggalkan kamar Hye Ra.

Hye Ra mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menembus gordeng kamarnya. ia menggosok matanya pelan, benar-benar silau membuat matanya sulit membiasakannya. Cahaya matahari itu membuat Hye Ra malas untuk bangun, ia malah kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Chagi, mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hm?"

Hye Ra terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu, ia kenal dengan suara ini. Hye Ra segera membuka selimutnya dan melihat ke arah samping. Hyuk Jae sedang tersenyum memandangnya dan bertelanjang dada. Hye Ra segera terduduk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Hye Ra hampir berteriak.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" Ulang Hye Ra.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak ingat?" jawab Hyuk Jae santai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan tidur disini."

"Aku tidak tidur disini, aku kemari untuk membangunkanmu."

"Tapi kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Hye Ra sedikit malu.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Cepatlah bersiap aku akan menunggumu diluar."

"Bersiap? Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi." Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil berlalu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hye Ra.

"Aish." Hye Ra mendengus pelan.

Hye Ra segera menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia penasaran Hyuk Jae akan membawanya kemana, tapi bukankah ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap? _'akan ku tanyakan nanti saja' _batinnya. Hyuk Jae sudah berpakaian rapi saat Hye Ra keluar kamar. Namja itu terus melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Oppa." Panggil Hye Ra pelan.

Merasa dipanggil Hyuk Jae segera menolehkan kepalanya. Seperti biasanya Hye Ra selalu tampil cuek, kemeja biru muda dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kaos dalam putih polosnya dipadukan dengan jins hitam, tak lupa juga rambutnya yang diikat tinggi dibelakang membuatnya terlihat santai. Hyuk Jae hanya memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat penampilan Hye Ra. Ia meruntuki Hye Ra yang terlalu cuek itu disaat seperti ini, benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Jika ia menyuruh Hye Ra berganti pakaian tidak akan sempat, waktunya benar-benar terbatas.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Hyuk Jae kesal.

"Wae? Biasanya juga seperti ini." jawab Hye Ra bingung melihat Hyuk Jae yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Ne aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus hari ini?"

"Wae?" tanya Hye Ra semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Lanjut Hye Ra sambil berbalik.

"Tidak perlu, sudah tidak sempat." Jawab Hyuk Jae sambil menarik tangan Hye Ra.

Selama diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Hyuk Jae terlihat fokus pada jalan didepannya sementara Hye Ra terlalu takut untuk berbicara mengingat tadi Hyuk Jae terlihat kesal padanya. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Hye Ra selalu berpenampilan seperti ini saat mereka pergi keluar? Kenapa sekarang Hyuk Jae terlihat marah? Hye Ra melirik Hyuk Jae disampingnya, ia menghembuskan napas pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ki..kita mau kemana Oppa?" Hye Ra memberanikan diri bertanya meskipun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Gereja." Jawab Hyuk Jae singkat.

"Oh" ucap Hye Ra meskipun bingung dengan jawaban Hyuk Jae.

'_Tidak biasanya Oppa membawaku ke gereja.'_ Batin Hye Ra.

"Turunlah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Hyuk Jae mengagetkan Hye Ra.

Ternyata tadi Hye Ra melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau ini sudah sampai. Hyuk Jae menggenggam tangan Hye Ra erat, senyum terus mengembang dibibir Hyuk Jae sejak tadi Hye Ra mulai bertanya tujuan mereka. Memang ada apa? Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi Hye Ra menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hyuk Jae yang memandangnya bingung.

"Oppa, kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Hye Ra bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kajja!"

"Aku tidak mau sebelum Oppa mengatakan alasannya."

"Kau akan tahu nanti Hye Ra-ya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini sampai Oppa mengatakannya."

"Hye Ra-ya kita-"

"Oppa." Ucap Hye Ra tidak sabar.

"OK! OK! Kita akan menikah disini."

"MWO?" Pekik Hye Ra kaget.

" . . Sekarang." Ucap Hyuk Jae penuh penekanan.

Hye Ra masih terdiam, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Hyuk Jae. "Kajja!" Hyuk Jae menarik Hye Ra yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ke...kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Mungkin saja aku menolak."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau telah memberi jawabannya padaku, bahkan sebelum aku melamarmu."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak akan menolak lamaranku atau menciumku semalam kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Kajja!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Oppa."

"Perlu ku buktikan lagi, hm?" tanya Hyuk Jae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Hye Ra sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hyuk Jae sambil tersenyum dan kembali menarik Hye Ra untuk bersiap-siap sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Aish kau ini." Hye Ra mendengus pelan.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum saat mulai memasuki ruang ganti disamping kiri gereja. Cinta butuh bukti dan kepastian, waktu dan usia bukanlah halangan untuk cinta dapat tumbuh dan berkembang. Pernikahan yang mereka lakukan juga merupakan kepastian dari cinta yang telah mereka jalin selama ini. Bukankah semua hal yang kita lakukan butuh pertanggungjawaban? Begitupun dengan cinta, pernikahan adalah salah satu bentuk pertanggungjawaban itu.

_**END**_

Bagaimana? suka? terimakasih sudah mau mampir...

mina-san arigatou,,,jeongmal gomawo...:)


End file.
